1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamping devices and more particularly to remotely controlled clamping devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of deep sea fishing, especially for the "big ones" such as sailfish, marlin, broadbill, and tuna it has in the past been standard procedure, after a fish is hooked, to reel in the line until the fish is alongside the fishing vessel. At that point, since it would be a most imposing if not impossible task to pull the fish onboard with the fishing tackle alone, a gaff of relatively sturdy construction is secured in the gill area of the fish under the operculum, and used to help pull the fish aboard. That procedure, although generally satisfactory, is subject to several shortcomings. Since the fish is only secured in the area of its gills, its caudal or tail fin section, which provides power and maneuverability, is still unrestrained in the water thus there is not only great difficulty involved in inserting the gaff, but there is also much danger since sensing the end is near, the hooked fish will exert all of his remaining strength to avoid being captured. Even if the fish is successfully landed aboard the fishing vessel, the danger to the fisherman persists and caution must be practiced to avoid the tail and bill lashes of the fish in his final last-ditch efforts to avoid capture and return to his natural aquatic environment. Heretofore, the catching of the "big one" has been unnecessarily burdensome after the major battle of bringing the fish alongside the fishing vessel has been fought and won by the fisherman. At that point it would appear to be a mutual desideratum of both the fish and the fisherman not to prolong the exercise, especially if the sole reason for the prolongation is the inadequacy of the landing equipment. Many defacing injuries are unnecessarily inflicted upon the fish if the placement of the gaff is imprecise. Further, during the gaffing process, a fish may lose 15 pounds of blood. In competition fishing, that weight loss is critical. Therefore, there is a need for a method and means for subduing and landing a fish in a manner which minimizes the danger to the fisherman and the defacation of the fish.